When The Time Is Right
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When another person appears in Ranma and Akane's life, she turns out to be a witch. This witch makes the couple understand each other inside and out. In more ways than one.
1. Tomboy

_**Chapter 1: Tomboy**_

Ranma woke up yawned and stretched. He was in boy form, but felt that somehow he would end up in girl form by noon this evening. Call it karma, it always happened but for some reason this time felt different.

He tried to shake it out of his mind but for some reason couldn't. Upon walking to school, Akane noticed Ranma seemed a little out of it.

"Ranma? What's wrong?" Akane asked knowing full well she might have to defend herself when he came out of his thoughts.

"_I __can__'__t __shake __it! __Something __bad __is __going __to __happen! __I __just __know __it! __Wait __isn__'__t __that __Akane __speaking? __Oh __what __the __hell __does __she __want? __Can__'__t __she __tell __I__'__m __thinking?__" _Ranma thought then turned to glare at Akane. "What you want you tomboy?"

"What? Oh whatever! What do I care what you're thinking about anyway?"

"What did I do? You're the one who's thick as a brick!"

"Am I now? At least I don't change into a girl when slashed with cold water like someone I know!"

"_Low __blow. __Very, __very __low __blow. _Humpf. So, at least I turn into a cute girl, not a freakish tomboy like you!"

Growling and glaring at each other they continued in silence to their school. Akane and Ranma walked into the class and noticed right away the new student. She had long black hair, had tons of piercings and gave both of them a chill.

While Akane was intent to just leave her be, Ranma had to comment on her appearance. Akane just glared at him as he leaned over to face the new student.

"Do you enjoy being as ugly as a trout?" Ranma questioned the girl who said nothing.

Ranma was about to say something else when the teacher came in and they all started class.

* * *

><p>By the end of class Ranma had yelled and growled at the new kid, and caused Akane to stand up for her.<p>

"You're an ugly trout that couldn't live without the heart inside you! Do us all a favor and stop breathing our good clean air!" Ranma yelled at the girl.

"RANMA!" Akane stood in front of the girl that was rather ugly. "Leave her alone you big bully!"

"So now the tomboy's going to stand up for an ugly bitch huh? It suits you."

"She has her own style you pervert!"

"At least I'm not the one who's legs are too thick and looks like a brick, or rather a stick."

"Why you…! Huh?"

The girl placed her hand on Akane's shoulder, then kept walking out the door, placing the same hand on Ranma's shoulder. Turning to face the confused couple she smiled evilly.

"Those who seek to understand, will learn as they go. While those who seek freedom, may come to know." The girl turned and walked away without so much as a word.

* * *

><p>Ranma and Akane started back home, their shoulders' tingled where the girl had touched them. It wasn't something you could ignore, but it wasn't something that hurt either. Deciding that going to Dr. Tofu's was a good idea they entered the office.<p>

"Hi Ranma. Hi Akane." Dr. Tofu greeted them upon entering. "What can I do for ya?"

"We need our shoulders looked at, they tingle. It doesn't hurt, but we can't ignore it either." Ranma and Akane said at the same time.

"Sure. Let me have a look see."

Dr. Tofu looked them over but couldn't find anything. After telling them so, they left for home. Deathly silent on their way there. After having dinner and going to bed, both Ranma and Akane fell asleep quickly.

Their dreams however contained one phrase.

"Those who seek to understand, will learn as they go. While those who seek freedom, may come to know."

One single phase repeated over and over again, with no end.

* * *

><p>When Ranma and Akane woke up they were in for a surprise. Ranma woke up in Akane's room, while Akane woke up in Ranma's room. Confused and slightly afraid they both entered the bathroom to look in the mirror.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma and Akane screamed waking everyone in the house.


	2. No! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

_**Chapter 2: No! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma and Akane screamed waking everyone in the house.

Akane was now in Ranma's body, while Ranma was in Akane's body. There was only one bathroom and so they turned and glared at each other. Akane went towards the bathroom and got a bucket full of cold water.

"Don't you dare!" Ranma warned with horror.

Akane's voice was still in Akane's body, and Ranma's voice was still in Ranma's body, but their brains and souls had been transferred. Akane poured the cold water on her so that she was a she.

Ranma grabbed the kettle and filled it up with hot water, Akane tried to run from him. Ranma chased Akane around until the hot water was poured on her. Akane glared at him and was about to pummel him to the ground when they heard Kasumi.

"Ranma? Akane? Are you guys alright?" Kasumi called up to them, getting both of them to curse silently.

"Fine." Akane yelled down at Kasumi then turned to glare at Ranma. "Ok listen you jerk. We have to pretend to be each other. I have to pretend to be you, and you have to pretend to be me, ok?"

"Look at me. I'm Akane. I'm an un-cute tomboy, fight anyone who tries to be nice to me, and claim to hate boys, but I secretly love Dr. Tofu." Ranma responded in a fake Akane voice. "Sound good?"

Akane grabbed the pole of the bath curtain and hit him in the head with it. "Not one bit! Stop playing around and act like me!"

"I was acting like you. Your as skinny as a stick, build like a brick, you're legs are too thick…" Ranma dodged the pole as it was flung at him. "Neh, neh, neh, neh, neh. You missed me."

"Get back here you jerk!" Akane yelled and followed Ranma out of the building chasing him.

Ranma easily dodged her attacks still trying to get used to operating Akane's body. Akane wasn't used to Ranma's body so her punches were off by a long shot. She continued to throw punch after punch until she sat down exhausted.

As Ranma stood next to her looking down at her, Akane's only regret was that she didn't have something to throw at him, or clonk him on the head with. Ranma rolled his eyes, even now he would tell her she was un-cute.

But he couldn't tell her the truth, there was no way she would listen to him anyway. After everything he had learned from her, she would always make fun of him. He couldn't possibly tell her that he… yes that he loved her.

The tomboy part of her actually make him want to smile. She would fight him when she was mad, but he could always defend himself. Besides everything worked out when they fought. One way or another.

"You are so un-cute." Ranma huffed out as he sat next to her anyway. "What's crying going to do? It's not going to solve anything. If you want something solved you gotta work to solve it! Not sit here and mope about it all day."

"Who asked you?" Akane sobbed out. "Why don't you leave the un-cute tomboy alone if you hate her so much?"

"Because she's currently in my body, and I don't want my body to get trashed when I'm not looking. That's why."

Akane threw a punch at Ranma, which he easily grabbed, Akane just sobbed some more. Her whole life was ruined. She was going to be stuck in Ranma's body forever. She felt her world crumble and was intent to fall with it.

Ranma meanwhile had been thinking. He had been doing a lot of thinking. First of all how were they going to portray the other person, when they themselves had no clue about said person. Second who cast the spell on them? Third how were they to break it? And more importantly how was he to make Akane remain in boy form most of the time? Ranma glanced at Akane.

She looked so much like a little puppy that he wanted to hold her to make her all better. But he couldn't, not without answers. He stood and Akane watched as he said nothing but bounded from roof to roof.

Finding the witch that had cursed them he glared at her. She kept the same pleasant face but on the inside was laughing.

"Take it back. Reverse the spell!" Ranma demanded her. "Now!"

"Magic can't be stopped, and even if I could I wouldn't. You still only care about yourself." The witch started to walk away when Ranma grabbed her hand. "I can't slow down the spell, but I can speed up the time it takes for it to become permanent, so let me go or else you only have a week to complete the spell."

Ranma though angry and wanting to kill her, released her. She turned and continued to walk away. Ranma tried to understand her spell, what was he supposed to do? He had thought of all the options but none seemed right.

"_I __remember __what __she __said,__ '__those __who __seek __to __understand, __will __learn __as __they __go. __While __those __who __seek __freedom, __may __come __to __know.__' __But __what __does __it __mean? __How __do __we __solve __the __puzzle?__"_

Ranma sat in Akane's room and thought about the message behind the spell. Akane walked into her room and glared at Ranma, but remembered that this was now his room.

"Ranma? What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"The spell. And how we can reverse it. Tomorrow we have school, remember."

"Let me help."

"Like a tomboy like you would be of any help."

"Ranma…" Akane took a deep breath in and let it out. "Let me at least try to help."

"Fine see if you can figure out what 'those who seek to understand, will learn as they go,' could mean."

Akane walked into Ranma and Mr. Soutome's room to think. She sat down and thought for a while, then she started muttering to herself and writing something on paper.

"Those who seek to understand… hmmm. Well it could mean we have to understand something but what? …Will learn as they go. Hmmm… Those who seek to understand, will learn as they go… Those who seek to understand, will learn as they go… Those who… I GOT IT! Those who seek to understand will learn as they go means Ranma and I have to understand each other as we go though this spell."

Akane ran up to her room and nearly ran over Ranma in the process. Once they could both stand and Akane had pushed Ranma into her room and locked the door she looked at him.

"I figured it out. Those who seek to understand, will learn as they go means that while we are trapped in this spell we have to understand each other, and in doing so we'll gain knowledge."

"Your crazy." The more Ranma thought about it however, the more right she seemed. "Ok. That only complicates things even more. Now I really don't understand."

"What's the second part?"

"Huh? Second part of what?"

"Excuse me anyone home. The spell you moron."

"Oh. Uh… While those who seek freedom, may come to know."

"Got it!" Akane opened the door and went back into her room and scribbled some more on the pad.

Only this one was really stumping her. What could this part of the riddle mean. The two sides seemed totally opposite of one another.

"While those who seek freedom, may come to know. It doesn't make sense. Know means to understand something with no definition. But freedom you have to work for. Their complete opposites and yet she said them as in to help us. I don't understand what…" Akane fell into a nap. Her brain hurt and she was exhausted.

* * *

><p>"She just fell asleep." A man told the girl, which had cast the spell on Ranma and Akane, after looking in the ball. "And here I thought Ranma would figure out the riddle."<p>

The girl had now taken the man's spot and looked in the crystal ball showing Akane, in Ranma's body, asleep. "Ranma doesn't give Akane enough credit. If push came to shove, she could probably beat him in 'Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader?'"

The witch looked carefully into the crystal ball, and gave a happy smile. The man looked at her then the ball and confused called her name.

"Eudora?"

"She is so close. Awe I have to I feel sorry for her."

"Eudora what are you doing? EUDORA!"

"Shut up Lark!"

* * *

><p>Akane slept peacefully when all of a sudden she saw Eudora from her class. Confused she walked towards her not noticing that she was in a dream for she had her regular body. She continued to follow Eudora almost hypnotically.<p>

All of a sudden she saw a giant sign that said selflessness. Confused she wanted to touch it but thought better of it. Yet the urge to touch it was too strong and she tried to touch it. There was suddenly a barrier and Ranma appeared glaring at her.

* * *

><p>Akane woke up gasping, and looked around back at her paper. Suddenly she had an idea and thought about it. Wrote a few things down then snapped her fingers in knowledge.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the house Lark was glaring at Eudora. "You didn't tell me you didn't." When Eudora leaned back in the chair Lark practically screamed. "You did didn't you?"<p>

"Eh. So I gave her a little nudge in the right direction. Sue me."

Lark was stuttering and babbling incoherently. Eudora simply rolled her eyes and went back to looking in her crystal ball. She wasn't an evil witch, she only "cursed" those who needed the lesson.

* * *

><p>"I figured it out Ranma!" Akane ran in and told Ranma. "We have to understand each other, gain knowledge, and be selfless to each other. Now how all that comes together I have no clue, but I figured it out!"<p>

"Not possible." Ranma glowered at her. "How could a tomboy like you figure out something as advanced as that?"


	3. Authors Note: Sorry

_**Authors Note:**_

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with school, and to be honest, I don't write a lot of Ranma fan fictions because I have humongous Writers block while writing them. I will finish the story, but it might take a while. I'll do the best I can, but again it's going to take time. Go ahead and favorite my other stories as well. I'm sorry I have huge writers block right now.


	4. The Spell

_**Chapter 3: The Spell**_

Ranma woke the next morning and cursed. He was still trapped in Akane's body. Now how were they going to act at school? As they started for school however Ranma saw Shampoo and felt some relief that he was in Akane's body. Shampoo attacked Akane while Ranma laughed and continued to run to school.

"Ranma… I mean Akane get back here!" Akane yelled at Ranma's fleeing form, which stopped for a few minutes.

"Why would I stop you guys from having such fun? See ya at school!" With that Ranma took off towards school.

"You jerk! You are a jerk!"

"Ranma." Shampoo said lovingly. "Akane gone, take Shampoo to date now?"

"I have to get to school!" Akane yelled at Shampoo.

"After school take Shampoo to date?"

"No. I'm busy after school."

* * *

><p>Ranma felt bad about leaving Akane to fend for herself against Shampoo, but was thrilled he didn't have to deal with her. She was annoying and wouldn't listen to him if it didn't involve marriage.<p>

What's worse is that she had convinced Akane that Shampoo and he had done something, when they obliviously hadn't. When Akane finally did arrive at school she looked like she had gone though a twister.

* * *

><p>When school was done Ranma walked by Akane with a smirk on her face. Stopping in the doorway and preventing Akane from being able to go past, she glared at him.<p>

"Have fun with Shampoo?" Ranma smirked. "She's a big bundle of fun isn't she?"

Akane threw a punch at him, which he dodged. "No I didn't! I had to run from her to get to school! I finally got away no thanks to you!"

Akane chased Ranma as he ran away dodging her punches right and left. Ranma continued to dodge her punches when he noticed Ryoga.

He knew that if he was in his own body, which he wasn't he could defend himself, but because he wasn't he needed to defend Akane.

"Ranma!" Ryoga was about to punch Ranma, when Akane punched him in the face.

"Stay out of this Ryoga!" Ranma yelled at him as he continued to dodge Akane's punches.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived home, they had been able to hide it somewhat from their families, mostly because they were used to the two of them fighting. However once they entered the house Ranma left straight to Akane's room.<p>

He felt bad about what had happened earlier and was going to appolojize to Akane. As he made his way down to Akane's room he heard sobbing. He knew it was wrong, but he felt compleded to listen.

* * *

><p>"He's such a jerk! He wouldn't even help me today when I ran into Shampoo." Akane was talking to herself, she had found she did that a lot more since the spell had taken effect. "I swear all he ever tries to do is ruin what ever reputation I have. That isn't important to the big fat jerk, but it's important to me! He wouldn't ever care though so what do I care?"<p>

Ranma gave a silent sigh, he had felt his heart crumble in his chest after hearing that she thought he didn't care. He did. Just look at how he protected her from getting attacked by Ryoga. But she didn't even notice.

Ranma turned and walked down the remaining steps and into the kitchen. Kasumi was going to make dinner in an hour, so he had time. Grabbing the ingredients' he set to work. An hour later he wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to face Kasumi.

"Akane?" Kasumi asked confused, looking at the five star dinner in the kitchen prepared.

"I made dinner." Ranma replied simply and faked a smile.

Kasumi smiled and brought out the food to the table. Once she set it down, and told everyone who made it they all cringed.

"Don't refuse it without at least trying it first." Ranma resisted the urge to growl.

Suin Tendo took a small piece of the fish and ate it. His eyes lit up as he looked at the food.

"Akane dear! It's wonderful!"

"Great. Glad you like it. May I please be excused. I'm not hungry." Without waiting for an answer he walked out of the room and towards his room.

* * *

><p>Akane was on her way down and glared at him, Ranma didn't even feel like looking at Akane and just kept walking. His head hurt, he felt cold and had terrible fatigue. Ranma fell on the bed covered up his body, and fell asleep almost immediately.<p>

Akane walked down the stairs and upon hearing how good the food was, had some. It wasn't Kasumi's it tasted better. Once she asked who made it they all replied Akane. Akane paused and mentally thanked Ranma.

Maybe he wasn't trying to hurt her after all.

* * *

><p>The next day, Akane growled and knocked on Ranma's door. When she got a faint huh, she told him it was time for school.<p>

Ranma groaned at hearing Akane voice. It was too loud. The birds were to loud. The wind was to loud. Everything, everything was to loud. Not to mention his throat was sore, and he felt like he was in a blizzard.

"_Maybe. I should just stay home… I can't… Akane… Perfect attendance is important to her… I can't stay home._" Ranma pulled himself out of bed and changed into another of the girl's bright blue dress code dresses and headed out the door.

If Akane was knocking on the door he knew he was late, and needed to hurry. Breast fast would have to wait. At the thought of breakfast however he felt nauseous. Shrugging the feeling off as best he could he walked out the door.

Easing into a lope so he wouldn't be any later for school he continued on. When they arrived at school, they were a few seconds late, but the teacher was more so, so they were on time. Akane looked over at Ranma.

He had been quiet the entire time to school. Had only answered her questions with short simple answers and had been very distant. She figured if he had come out though, he must have been ok.

A little tired perhaps but ok. Akane and Ranma went though the usual routine, until lunchtime when he went into the bathroom, and because she had to remain a guy couldn't enter.

Now Ranma knew he was in trouble and should head home. But he was too worried about Akane to go home. Despite that he had, had none of his food last night, or this morning he had vomited.

Walking out of the bathroom he looked at Akane for a split second then looking at the ground he continued on to class. Now Akane was worried about him. He hadn't eaten all day.

When they reached the house, everyone was out. Akane went to find a note telling them that they had gone to the hot springs and would be back soon, while Ranma went into Akane's room.

* * *

><p>Everything was rather odd having no Ranma at the table, but after saying he had a long day, the subject about his whereabouts was dropped.<p>

* * *

><p>When night arrived Akane was woken by a commotion.<p>

Walking out to see what was going on, she saw Ranma on a stretcher being wheeled into an ambulance. She ran towards him not thinking about if the others saw or not. Mr. Soutome grabbed her and stopped her.

"It's ok son. She's just sick, she's going to Dr. Tofu's hospital to recover. She'll be fine."

Akane watched helplessly as Ranma was put in the ambulance and was driven away. They all sat at the table and drank tea. No one said a word and finally Akane couldn't take it anymore.

"How can you all just sit here all calm when she might be dyeing?" Akane bust out as she stood quickly.

"She's in good hands." Genma responding hiding his tears, his son cared about Akane. "You two really are a couple."

Akane sighed in exasperation and stomped off into her room looking out the window at the night sky. Seeing a shooting star she couldn't help herself.

"_Please._" She wished. "_Please help Ranma get better._"

* * *

><p>The next day Akane went to Dr. Tofu's before school. He invited her in and her mind was on one track right now. He showed her to Ranma's room telling her that he had pneumonia.<p>

As Akane entered and Dr. Tofu closed the door, she felt the tears spring to her eyes. Hearing silent sobs next to him, he tried to focus on the person making them but his mind was foggy.

Akane had made it to the chair next to him to sob, when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up at Ranma and he gave a weak smile, and she allowed a few tears to slid down her cheeks and land on his hand.

"Akane." Ranma had a voice that sounded very weak, even for the tough Ranma. "You delight in making me mad at you, don't you?"

"Huh?" Akane asked confused.

"I'm the one who should be crying, me being in pain and all, but you. You have no reason to cry."

Akane watched him like he was a new person, sure he had insulted her, but in a way that screamed comfort. She tried to stop crying but the tears only flowed more and she couldn't get them to stop.

"Damn it!" She cursed and closed her eyes willing the tears to stop.

"Akane. Shhh. I'm fine."

"I can't stop."

"Hush now, Akane.

Be still now don't cry.

Sleep as your rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember, my last lullaby.

So I'll be with you, when you dream.

River, oh river, flow gently for me.

Such precious cargo you bear.

Do you know somewhere she can be free.

River, deliver her there.

Akane, You're safe now.

And safe may you stay.

For I have a prayer just for you.

Grow, Akane, Grow.

Come back someday.

Come and deliver me too." Akane was now sleeping like a baby.

Her head on the side of his bed on top of her hands. The door opened silently and Ranma looked at it, and more specifically at Dr. Tofu.

"Ranma." Dr. Tofu looked at Ranma's body, holding Akane's soul, he had figured it all out last night, about the spell and smiled. "I'll call the school and tell them she won't be there. Ranma. Back to sleep. You need it."

"Yes Dr." Ranma gave a small smile and tried to go back to sleep.

Three days passed and Akane did her best to act like Ranma. It worked and people had the idea she was Ranma, but every day was agony. She was about to sob when she entered the room and found everyone in there talking to Ranma.

He was surprising at passing off as her without a flaw. He even huffed the way she would've. When Ukyo came and said that when she found out she was sorry, Akane glared at her.

"We really are sorry for all the trouble we've caused." Ukyo, and Shampoo told Ranma.

"Yeah. What ever." Ranma replied quickly, he happened to look at Akane then looked away.

Upon seeing Ranma the group made a hasty exit. Akane sat down in the chair and nothing was said. Ranma gave a small look at Akane and then looked at the ceiling.

"Dr. Tofu says a few more days and I'll be back to normal." Ranma told Akane. "Not that you care or nothin'"

"That's good right?" Akane asked feeling out of place.

"Ya."

"Uh…"

"Thanks Akane."

"Huh?"

"You were worried about me, so thanks."

"Sure. Although I'm not sure what I did." Akane scratched her head, Ranma started chuckling. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"Nothing." Ranma replied swallowing a laugh. "You just look so cute when your confused."

Akane gave him an unconvincing punch to the arm, while she blushed profusely.


	5. The Problem, Solved

_**Chapter 4: The Problem. Solved. **_

Ranma leaned on Akane as she helped him back to the house. Only when Ranma stopped and looked back at Kuno, Moose, Ryoga, Uko, Shampoo, and Kodachi, did he groan. He had just come out of the hospital. He didn't need this.

Grabbing the bucket of water that was confidently lying on the ground, and tarp that was also lying on the ground near the tendo Dojo, he threw both at Akane. Knowing that she would know what to do he lunged at Kuno.

Kuno dodged Ranma's attacks, but because Kodachi was mad at Akane for stealing her Ranma she threw a punch at Ranma who dodged and she ended up punching Kuno.

"Brother dear! Stay out of my fight!" Kodachi yelled then did her annoying laugh.

Shampoo and Uko attacked Ranma, who dodged then heard clicks. It wasn't annoying it was more or less soothing but why? Click, click, click, click. It had stopped and as he dodged yet another attack, that was when he saw her… Eudora.

Removing her heals she launched at Uko touched her head then while still in the air touched Ryoga's head. Ranma looked at her as she landed and looked back at the two who were now looking at her.

"What you see is what you get? Well if that's true you'll never be you." With that she turned and started walking away then, Ranma noticed she was looking back at him and winked at him.

Shampoo kicked Akane's body, Ranma felt he was falling backwards then all of a sudden he was on the ground under a tarp, in girl form. He removed the tarp and saw Akane, in her own body land hand on the ground. Running to her, he felt his blood boil, he lunged at the group and attacked them all until they ran for the hills.

Looking back to see if Akane was ok, she groaned but after gently slapping her face she came to, and instead of throwing a punch at him, pulled him into a tight hug. He blinked twice, then hugged her back. Akane was crying that he could tell, but she didn't try to pull back.

"I love you." Akane whispered.

"What a coincidence." Ranma told her with a cocky smirk. "Because I love you too."

Akane pulled back and pulled Ranma into a kiss then pulling back gave him a playful glare. "Uncute tomboy and all?"

Ranma smiled. "Uncute tomboy and all."

Ranma pulled her into another kiss this one filled with passion, but even after hearing the cheers of their fathers and Akane's sisters, they didn't break away. They loved each other too much. The next day Ranma dodged Uko's spatula, and looked at her confused for a second.

"Ryoga?" Ranma asked causing Akane to look at both of them.

"Die Ranma!" Uko responded and Ranma sighed.

"Not again."

THE END (Or is it?) If someone wants to me to continue this story I can, but I would need a small favor. Who should I pair Kodachi with?


End file.
